The Beginning of the End
by Bella Caterina
Summary: A one shot conclusion written for my friends. Friends uniting after the strangest year of their lives.


**A/N: **_This conclusion was sparked by our good times and the new book release.  
It's one shot, short, and gives you an idea of how my character felt about everything._

It was uncanny to imagine the sight, let alone witness it. Five years had proved itself a long time  
evidently with the sheer atmosphere of the Great Hall, let alone the appearance of the ex-students of the 1980's era gathered one stormy night in November. The crowd was undoubtedly well over a thousand. Like any special occasion, the four long polished wood tables that seated the students of Hogwarts had vanished and the Hall stood clear with the exception of buffet tables pushed up against the windows, provided chairs on the perimeter and floating decor above the witches and wizards heads as they mingled and enjoyed the night of reunion.

Jessi's entrance went little to un-noticed at all. She had hoped to set her eyes on her fellow ex-colleges before she approached them. That way, she could carefully select whom she wished to speak with, instead of being spotted upon arrival and relatively jumped on with the pressure of indulged conversation. Her piercing crystal-blue like eyes lifted to the near ceiling of the back of the Great Hall, where a delightfully bright banner hung in place with the warm words of "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS OF 1985-1990" flaring orangey-red brightly against a white backdrop. A smug look eased her features as her high heels clicked against wooden floorboards as she strode into the crowd; she was already recognizing faces. Oddly enough, she noticed a majority of the young adults, the newly graduated and the well experienced, mainly stood in groups and circles around the area where their old house tables had once been. The Slytherins, chuckling and reliving old times stood crowded to the furthest right of the hall, while the Gryffindors enjoyed themselves to the right. Jessi ducked her head lightly, allowing her strawberry blonde hair to fall loose over her face and made her way to the left side of the hall.

Jessi had only graduated three years ago in 1987, her brother Tom in 1985. Every five years off a decade, the students enrolled at Hogwarts during that time reunite for a single night to celebrate their successors of education and current life activities and achievements. The reunion routine has proved ineffective and abnormal for some students, those of whom complain are usually freshly graduated from Hogwarts the year before with the argument that their year group has only been separated a single year before reuniting, while other seniors benefit from five years of separation, depending on the year they were enrolled into Hogwarts. This objection, however, is rebutted with the reminder of the incident that occurred in 1953 when the deathly virus of Inferi Fungi wiped out nearly an entire year group at Hogwarts after a careless 'Care of Magical Creatures' lesson went horribly wrong. Those who did survive fled. The disaster proved no point for a separate reunion for the year in five years time, so the new reunion routine of every student enrolled within every 5 years will be invited to attend became a tradition. Also, every student who graduated from Hogwarts would enjoy the opportunity of attending two reunions per five years instead of just one. This was Jessi's first one.

She casted her mind back to her school days. Her group of friends was a widespread mixture of boys and girls of different ages; herself being one of the youngest among them. From her first year at Hogwarts, she had been independent and confident finding her own friends and alliance. Being sorted in Slytherin was no surprise; Tom had been sorted into the same house just two years before. However the decision was questionable throughout her entire time at Hogwarts, having been told by many teachers, students and even her own fellow Slytherins that 'her heart belongs in Gryffindor'. As true as that statement may be, she still spat venom in a decisive matter whenever conflict stirred in her environment. A typical Slytherin trait.

As she scanned the crowd for people she desired to speak with, she reminded herself one person she definitely would not be speaking with this evening. Razzillian McMillian was Jessi's best friend for the first six years of her schooling career at Hogwarts, but she, as well as another girl once at Hogwarts, Emily Hope were apart of the only two murder cases unsolved in the past five years. The Ministry of Magic believe that both murders of Razzillian (killed on her front door step in Manchester on September 13th, 1986) and Emily (found in a park lake by Muggle police on May 27th, 1988) were linked; however the killer was never found. Both victims were classified as 'killing curse' victims when autopsies proved no internal damage and no evidence of Emily drowning. The bold headlines of the Daily Prophet on Razzillians death stood clear in Jessi's mind, however she was never shaken up over the incident. Razzillian had betrayed Jessi on numerous occasions at Hogwarts, and it wasn't until Fourth year when she opened her eyes to Razzillian's true intensions of deceiving not only Jessi herself, but all her other friends around her. Razzillian became Jessi's enemy promptly in an unusual case of Slytherins turning on one another, and the girl left school the following year when tolerance for her presence wore thin (and the unique charm for boys she had) and was blackmailed to leave. Unfortunately, she obviously failed to please the bully with the announcement of her death only a year after leaving school.

What stunned Jessi about the twin murder cases, a little less than two years apart from one other another, was the fact that she knew both of the girls quite well, but held no grief for either of them. Emily, another Slytherin, had been Jessi's archenemy since stepped foot onto Hogwarts grounds. Consistently getting a kick out of dating the boy Jessi fancied, herself and Razzillian usually went out of their way to disrupt or irritate Emily in any way possible during her time at Hogwarts. However Emily had her sidekick friends to support her against Razzillian and Jessi, Emily personally declared a social war against the two right from the very beginning. Jessi was unaware if the Ministry knew about the girls rivalry after Emily was found dead a year after graduating, but then again it didn't really concern her. Good riddance, Jessi would think to herself in private. Neither of them did Jessi any good.

Jessi paused to help herself to a complimentary drink on the buffet tables nearest to the Slytherin mob. As she raised the glass to her lips, she thought about how it was her two leased liked persons at Hogwarts who ended up being murdered, with the coincidence of the same suspected killer, who ever he or she may be. It wasn't until beginning Fifth year, the year of OWLS, did Jessi find hope in true friendship amongst other Slytherins. Her most influential friend, Beth Welsh, was two years older than Jessi and met her through Jessi's brother, whom she was dating at the time. Beth was the social advisor of the group, if not, the mother. Her words of wisdom and advice would linger the groups minds whenever they seeked her help, and she would always be the first in on a fight, falling out, or aroused conflicted stirring between two of her friends. To put simply, Beth kept things together, and she did it well.

It had been 3 years since she'd seen Beth, for they had only kept in contact briefly by owl after she'd graduated. For the most, Jessi had made it impossible to contact as she moved to the USA just 6 months of graduating to precede her interest in becoming a magical Nurse by attending secondary school in New Jersey. So it certainly felt like a lifetime to be walking the very halls of her beloved school once more. The memories Jessi held with her at this school were phenomenal. Many events, both rememberable and regretful occurred right in this very Hall, whether if be her experience at the 1984 Yule Ball, or the great deal of sadness she experienced when class of 1985 graduated, leaving both her brother and best friend behind.

Jessi snapped out of her daydream of flocking memories when she caught sight of a smiling young man, locking eye contact with her from across the hall. Stilling holding more height than her, the tall dark-handsome adult strode his way over towards Jessi, having perched herself gently on one of the windowsill with an idealistic view of the reunion within. The man's name was Marcus Flint, now senior, after his fiancé recently bore him a son a little under three weeks ago. Jessi had heard the news from a local Wizardry pub in London, where she'd arrived three days previously.

"Fancy seeing you here" Marcus smirked, his own half emptied drink clutched in his left hand.  
"Sparky!" Jessi laughed at his nickname everyone used for him at Hogwarts and extended her arm, pulling him into a hug with the help of standing on her toes. Marcus was in the year above her and prone to having excellent Quidditch skills, becoming captain in his fourth year alone. Jessi had been convinced she was in love with Marcus right from her first year and up into her sixth. The thought of fancying the boy for six years amused her, now after seeing how they've both gone their separate ways.

"Did you just get here? There are loads of other people wanting to see you."

Jessi was unfortunately aware of this. Anybody apart of the group of friends Jessi was in would certainly be eager to speak to any of them. Throughout their entire time at Hogwarts, this particular group of Slytherins held very highly respected social status. Others would whisper in reference to them as the "Popular" group. With their sleek attitude and undying quest for sadistic humour, the group had many followers with people trying to be labelled as one of them. Again, reflecting on this memory made Jessi smile just by thinking how insecure school children could be.

"I've only been here 4 days," Jessi murmured into her glass before taking a sip. Her eyes darted around the room, careful not to make eye contact with people she didn't wish to speak with in case they mistook her glance as an invitation for discussion. "I've been living in America."

"Yeah I heard." Marcus smiled, clearly happy to see his old friend again. "Sarah and I are getting married July next year. You should give me your contact details before you leave so we can send you an invite to the wedding."

"That's brilliant, congratulations" Jessi smiled warmly, looking up at Marcus with wary of his height. "God, you're so tall."

"Nah, you're just so short."

"I never used to be so short on you!"

"Yes, you did."

The jokes made Jessi smile. Their chat was worthwhile. Marcus jnr had his father's cheekbones, judging by the photo he shared with Jessi. They pressed conversation about memories. They discussed the surprise of Emily's death, his ex-girlfriend at Hogwarts. Then they argued over which Quidditch teams they thought were worthy of next years cup. Jessi could now tell why reunions were so valuable; the discussion was just like old times again.

Marcus excused himself from Jessi and promised to return for her contact details later on in the night. She found herself alone on the windowsill, only this time with a strong smile on her lips. The recapping of the time the two were almost scooped off their feet and into the great lake for throwing stones at the Giant Squid in fifth and sixth year had left Jessi in stitches of laughter. However, they failed to discuss the one and only time the two kissed, on Christmas the same year. Jessi had decided it was needed not necessary. After all, it was a past fling, and it never had any effect on her anyway. The crush was always one sided. Marcus was far too interested dating her friends than to even look at Jessi.

Jessi decided she looked anti-social sitting on the windowpane by herself, so she went walking through the crowd. A majority of the people she past she did not know, or had disliked her during their time at Hogwarts. Jessi doubted they felt any different towards her now. She was prone to giving boys nosebleeds in Charms class if they persisted annoying her. Even if that incident did only happen once.

The sight of a petite pale brunette made her grin. Beth waved happily from her standing position, talking to another one of their old friends, Alicia Flint, who was Marcus' younger sister. Jessi waved back happily to the two and made her way over to where they were standing. Jessi could tell Beth was excited to see her.

"Heya little pumpkin!" Beth grinned happily and wrapped both her arms around Jessi, squishing her positively to the bone.

"Ungh!" Jessi protested from being squashed, but also with a small laugh. "Getoffme, ya boof"

"Awh you're so little" Beth withdrew herself and used her hand to ruffle through Jessi's hair. Only being two years younger than the other, Jessi squinted up at the older girl with a look that said a thousand words of being unimpressed. Beth laughed at Jessi's typical reaction and beamed with happiness.

"Where ya been?"

"America."

"Wow, really?" Alicia chimed in, taking her turn to hug Jessi in which she returned. "I still haven't even travelled outside England." She added somewhat regretfully.

"You should. Travelling is amazing" Jessi recommended.

"This is so awesome!" Beth bounced, eager to keep the conversation flowing. "It's just like back in the day, minus the school robes and the common room. Oh and the bitchiness."

"Iunno." Alicia questioned, casting her honey-brown eyes over to a group of Hufflepuffs. "I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of those guys over there, just from the dirty looks they're giving me."

"You must be sensible, Ali." Jessi mimicked the voice of a typical mother. "We're adults now."

"Fuck that!" They all laughed together.

Another round of drinks and Jessi learned Beth is working with Muggles in downtown London for a living, sharing a house with two friends she worked at a bar with once. Beth was in Practical Teaching to become a professor at Hogwarts herself, specializing in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She remembered Beth being accepted into The National Witches and Wizards College. As for the subject she was specializing, it didn't surprise Jessi at all, for she'd always been quite a feisty girl during their time at Hogwarts.

The amusing part of their conversation was the flow when it touched the subject of how all of them came to meet one another. Beth had differed from another school when they all became familiar with her face, she had made quite an impression on the group after picking a vicious fight with Tom and slapping Marcus in the face simply three days from being sorted into Slytherin. They discussed her relationship with Tom (who mentioned vaguely that she was still in good contact with him) and also Marcus. Alicia, amused, reminded them that the two boys could never make their decision over who they preferred the most out of the Slytherin girls, with both countless dating Razzillian and Beth, often switching partners over the years. Beth and Alicia were on the opposite side of the spilt group of Slytherin girls, following Emily on the heated arguments between herself and Razzillian. At this point in conversation, Jessi ducked her head down and became immensely interested in her drink. She'd always regretted spending her time with Razzillian, particularly since her mind-games given Jessi herself as a victim. The thought now still sparked anger; her friendship had been wasted with the wrong person.

Jessi found she had drifted away from the conversation, quite physically more than mentally. She assured herself in her mind she was off to find something to eat, but never said anything out loud to Alicia and Beth, who no doubted were probably surprise of her sudden departure. The intensity of memories, achievements and mistakes had taken hold of her quite dramatically, and were influencing her emotions greatly. As she strolled through the Slytherin crowd, her eyes set onto Sway Malfoy, a Quidditch fanatic whom deemed quite distant from Jessi since she was so close to Razzillian, but changed her views when Jessi turned against her. Kirsty and Kristy, the infamous Slytherin identical twins, and even Rebecca Nieme, another in crowd Slytherin who'd disliked Jessi until her seventh year. A sudden burning sensation burned inside Jessi; it was Razzillians fault why she felt so excluded and deprived this evening. Why she felt even so hesitant to come…

Clumsily, Jessi walked into someone in which they spilt their drink all over themselves and Jessi. Cursing quietly under her breath, she withdrew her wand and murmur a quick spell that dried her own clothes, but didn't bother offering to dry the others robes. The boy grunted, taking his time with his own counter-spell, while Jessi didn't even bother to whisper a word of apology and started to continue her way. The boy recognized her and stopped her in her tracks by grabbing onto her forearm and pulling her back. "Jessi?"

Jessi rose her eyes up onto the Joseph in front of her. A sudden stab of embarrassment hit her when she realized how rude she'd been in front of her old-time friend. Her face of surprised quickly changed into a face of excitement as she happily bounced on the balls of her feet and pulled the other into a hug. Laughing softly, Joe released her and pulled her back at arms-length to maintain a better view of how she'd changed.

"You look great." He grinned.

Joe was Beth's younger brother. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, but it never altered the two's friendship. Joe had been through a series of on-and-off relationships (quite like the Emily-Beth-Marcus-Tom square) with Alicia and Jessi herself, although she always felt he had a greater connection with Leecie on dating terms. Many people had frowned upon her for being on such great terms with a Gryffindor, the same principle applying for him with a Slytherin. But once Beth had announced, rant and raved that Joe should be considered an equal amongst the group, the tension eased. They had been friends before Jessi and Beth became friends.

"Tonight has been incredible" he pressed on, sipping his drink politely.

Jessi begged to differ. She'd recently discovered that tonight was excellent on account of seeing old friends, but certainly not on the account that people had changed. Judgement had been stretched and memories resurfaced. Maybe things were best left in the dark. "Yeah, it's been interesting" Jessi nodded.

"About the whole Razzy thing…" he started.

"I don't care" Jessi interrupted quickly, glancing around at her surroundings before continuing. "She never did me any good. I was a fool for letting her trap me in her stupid controlling ways for so long. She's the reason why I'm getting so many filthy looks tonight, and if anything, I'm almost pleased that she's dead."

Joe seemed stunned. With eyebrows slightly raised he cast his eyes down to the floor. He stood thoughtfully with the slightest trace of disappointment on his face, as if their encounter had run as smoothly as he'd expected. "I'm sorry."

Jessi sighed and disposed of her glass by resting it on the table closest to her left. "No, I'm sorry" she started, keeping her eyes low. "Sometimes I wonder if Hogwarts was a place to keep in the past. We need to focus on our future." She paused as she looked up at Joe. "But trust me, you were one of the better parts of my time here."

Joe offered a soft smile and complimented the blonde streaks in her ginger-coloured hair. Jessi's negative mood dissolved as they discussed Snowball fights at Christmas, the minimum amount of schoolwork they did to pass all their subjects, and again more treasured moments they both shared together. Jessi felt that she had missed Joe a lot more than she had originally thought.

The night progressed nicely and the clock struck to the later end of the evening. The Hall was slowly being emptied as tired companions decided to retire to Hogsmeade or find a carriage on the Express train to London. Jessi bid her goodbyes to Joe with a soft kiss on the cheek, gave both him and Marcus her contact details (The Muggle phone number confused Marcus a lot more than Joe) and made her way out onto the cool night grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She walked alone down the path, the ends of her robes swaying at her feet as she smiled at reflected on the night as a whole. She was almost at the gate when the footsteps hotly at her heels became noticeable, and was about to turn around when she heard her name.

"Jessica"

It was almost a whisper but it caught her attention. Almost afraid of what she'd see, she slowly turned herself around to become almost face-to-face with a tall, attractive young man, with cold grey eyes as endearing as stone. Jessi blinked at the man in front of her several times before being able to maintain a response.

"Thomas…"

Her brother hadn't aged much since she last saw him; he still had those handsome features about him that made every girl at Hogwarts swoon in delight. Towards his ending at Hogwarts, Tom had deemed himself quite an outstanding student. His dark attitude and mysterious matter had become increasingly noticeable over the last few years. He kept his well being to himself, never shared any news or details, not even where he was staying at the time. Such behaviour was suspicious, but not unlike Tom.

"I didn't think you'd turn up" Jessi found herself whispering.

Tom smiled curtly. Something about him almost scared Jessi, even though he knew he'd never hurt her. Jessi always knew Tom would be capable of great things. It was which way he wished to apply himself was what worried her the most. Everyone who'd met Tom knew he was something out of the ordinary.

"Well here I am" Tom swayed slightly, his hands in his robe pockets, watching Jessi's every move. She offered him a small smile to abstract his response, in which he returned quite charmingly. "Who have you seen tonight?"

Jessi thought for a moment. "Beth…Leecie, Joe… Oh and Marcus"

Tom shuddered at the last name. Jessi remembered how they loathe one another.

"I hear he has a family now…"

"You sound surprised?" Jessi sounded amused, folding her arms over her chest. She'd always known her brother to be very arrogant, but she hardly ever let it get her down.

"Not as surprised to see you here tonight." He pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I thought you were living in America"

"I was… Well I mean, I am." Jessi watched some people walk around her to exit out the gate. "I'm doing nursing."

"You always were the helping type."

Jessi wasn't sure what Tom meant by this, whether he felt that she was weak or kind-hearted. Either way, she smiled to the floor, slightly humoured and dug her hands into her pockets now that her fingertips were getting cold. "There's been a lot of trouble going around."

"Indeed" Tom commented thoughtfully and looked up at the starry sky above them. "People need to start watching their backs."

Jessi laughed a little at this. Tom always had the impression of breaking hearts and stirring trouble throughout his entire time at Hogwarts. If anything, Tom should be watching his back. He was popular in the way that he was infamous at the school, and after two of their leased like "friends" had been murdered, she suspected it would be wise for Tom to have caution. "Don't you think it's a little funny that Razzy's and Emily's death was so closely linked to us? Shouldn't you be a little more careful nowadays?"

At this comment, Tom merely smiled. He set his eyes up onto his sister causally, not in a dark way he usually held for others. He took a deep breath of fresh air and made a step towards her as if he was about to pass by Jessi. With a small chuckle, he murmured quite discreetly so no one could hear but her. "I think everyone else should be a little more careful around me nowadays."


End file.
